Raintail
Raintail is a long-legged dark gray tom with large paws. History In the Super Edition Arc Dawnflower's Curse Raintail does not formally appear in Dawnflower's Curse but is listed in the Allegiances. Acornpelt's Past Raintail is first seen when Nightpaw, Acornpaw, Jaypaw and Foxbelly are captured by ShadowClan. He sneers at Nightpaw that she's in trouble, and he had always thought she'd be the one saving her Clanmates. She asks if he's still angry that she didn't agree to join ShadowClan and be his apprentice, and he snarls that she doesn't know how difficult it is to find a worthy apprentice. Nightpaw then suggests that if she becomes his apprentice, he can call off the battle with ThunderClan. Raintail admits he can't do that, but promises to provide ThunderClan with inside information. He then leads her away, leaving the three other warriors as prisoners. Once the ThunderClan patrol escape, they see Nightpaw and Raintail walking side by side, until Nightpaw suddenly knocks him to the ground, stunning him, and the ThunderClan cats escape. Some time later, when Nightpaw is out of camp alone, she feels a cat come crashing down on her, and it's revealed to be Raintail. He hisses that this is what happens to liars, and he drags her from ThunderClan territory to ShadowClan. Nightpaw snaps that he'll never get away with it, but he ignores her and throws her into an empty den in the ShadowClan camp, then leaves. In the Journey of the Clans Arc Fallen Moon Raintail does not formally appear in Fallen Moon ''but is listed in the Allegiances. ''Dangerous Season Raintail does not formally appear in Cruel Season but is listed in the Allegiances. Cursed Family Raintail does not formally appear in Cursed Family ''but is listed in the Allegiances. In the ''Rising Tide Arc Storming Current Raintail does not formally appear in Storming Current but is listed in the Allegiances. Broken Clouds Raintail is part of the patrol that battles Dawnflower's patrol. When she sees him, she realizes with horror that Beestar has joined forces with ShadowClan. Last Sunrise Raintail does not formally appear in Last Sunrise but is listed in the Allegiances. In the Prophecy's Cry Arc Dangerous Night Raintail does not formally appear in Dangerous Night but is listed in the Allegiances. He now has an apprentice, Heatherpaw. Dark Valley Raintail does not formally appear in Dark Valley but is listed in the Allegiances. The Lone Warrior Raintail does not formally appear in The Lone Warrior but is listed in the Allegiances. In the Darkening Shadows Arc Darkening Shadows Raintail does not formally appear in Darkening Shadows but is listed in the Allegiances. His apprentice Heatherpaw has become a warrior with the name Heatherfur. Building Storm Raintail does not formally appear in Building Storm but is listed in the Allegiances. Final Legacy Raintail does not formally appear in Final Legacy but is listed in the Allegiances. He is now the deputy of ShadowClan. Trivia * Raintail did not love Nightshine, he was simply ambitious and wanted a strong cat as his apprentice so he could become deputy. * Kate doesn't trust him. Character Pixels